


Гордость

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После проигрыша Юкимуре, Санаде меньше всего на свете хотелось терпеть насмешки Атобе. Но вот ведь странность — Атобе заявил, что не будет этого делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гордость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171349) by lumelle. 



 — Санада.

 

Он даже не потрудился поднять голову, и так зная, кто это говорит. Он ни за что на свете не перепутал бы этот голос.

— Чего тебе? — спросил он, вытирая с лица пот.

— Вообще-то, ничего.

Этот голос... звучал беззаботно, больше того — небрежно. Так, словно их разговор вообще не заслуживал внимания.

— Тогда оставь меня в покое.

Слова прозвучали почти грубо, но именно так, как он планировал.

— Эй-эй, нет никаких причин для грубости.

Убрав полотенце с глаз, Санада увидел пару теннисных туфель, таких чистых, словно их только что впервые обули. Ещё один шаг — и стали видны ноги, стройные и куда менее загорелые , чем его собственные.

Наконец он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Атобе.

— Я не вижу причин не быть грубым, — резко ответил Санада. — И если ты уже достаточно надо мной посмеялся...

— Ради всего святого, я вовсе не смеюсь над тобой, — выгнул брови Атобе. — Я решил прийти сюда, чтобы высказать восхищение твоим прекрасным выступлением, но если ты предпочитаешь этого не слышать...

— Можно подумать, ты бы действительно это сделал.

Выражение лица Санады оставалось привычно невозмутимым, но взгляд, которым он наградил Атобе, был куда суровее обычного.

— Верь во что хочешь, — Атобе скрестил руки на груди. — Это был... вдохновляющий матч, правда.

— Я проиграл, — глухо произнёс Санада. — И в этом нет ничего прекрасного или вдохновляющего.

Несомненно, так оно и было. Он сделал всё, что мог — и даже больше того, но всё равно... этого оказалось недостаточно. Он по-прежнему был так далеко...

— Ну ладно, не в поражении... но в самой схватке. — Губы Атобе изогнулись в привычной полуулыбке. — На это было приятно... смотреть.

— Ну конечно, тебе было приятно видеть, как я терплю поражение, — Санада взглянул Атобе прямо в глаза. — Довольно честно, ты ведь терпеть меня не можешь.

— Верь во что хочешь, — Атобе передернул плечами и отвернулся — теперь Санада видел его профиль. — В следующем матче... победит оре-сама.

— Конечно-конечно. Ты ведь всегда это говоришь, верно? — Санада даже не потрудился нахмуриться. Эгоцентризм Атобе был просто... невыносим. — Ты вряд ли проиграешь... разве что Эчизену.

— Дело не в этом. — Атобе не смотрел на него, взгляд его голубых глаз был устремлён куда-то вдаль. — Я просто не могу сейчас покинуть лагерь.

Вместо ответа Санада проследил за взглядом Атобе — и обнаружил знакомую фигуру с тёмными волосами и мастеркой, накинутой на плечи.

Юкимура.

Несколько мгновений они оба молча смотрели на капитана Риккайдай. Раздавшийся затем тихий смешок заставил Санаду вновь взглянуть в лицо Атобе, на губах которого опять играла усмешка.

— Не беспокойся, Санада, — сказал Атобе, и его голос прозвучал почти... нежно. — Оре-сама... победит.

Санада после долгой паузы еле заметно кивнул.

— Хн.

Он не был уверен, стоит ли и впрямь в это верить... но возможно битва Атобе вернёт ему хотя бы немного гордости.

 


End file.
